Noragami
by Suzaku-Dragneel
Summary: Un dios necesita de dos entes importantes para vivir: sus shinki quienes son sus socios y amigos, con los que viviran aventuras enfrentandose a ayakashis, dioses, etc. Y los humanos que mantienen vivos a los dioses creyendo en ellos. Pero relacionarse mucho con un dios y un shinki te lleva muy cerca de la Orilla Lejana ¿Estas dispuesto a correr tal riesgo? [NECESITO OCs]


**DISCLAIMER: Corazón de Melón y sus personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko yo solo los manejo y muevo dentro de la historia. Basado en el anime y manga Noragami.**

* * *

 _¿Qué es ser un dios?_

 _Con el tiempo he aprendido que las decisiones que toma un dios nunca son erróneas, un dios no tiene que dar explicaciones, porque actúa de la mejor forma posible en cualquier situación. Y al no estar ligados al concepto del bien y el mal, se dice que ellos nunca poseen un juicio equívoco._

 _También he logrado enterarme por el errante de mi señora de que un dios vive de la creencia de los humanos, y conceden sus deseos y encargos, para eso existen los templos, ya que estos no son solo una conexión entre ambas orillas, sino es un símbolo de reconocimiento al dios en cuestión._

 _Los dioses por último se encargan de librar a la humanidad de los ayakashis, espíritus malignos y corrompidos que toman ventaja de la debilidad de los humanos, los inducen al mal y los llevan a hacer cosas terribles, estos seres también se encargan de corromper a otras almas y volverlas en monstruos iguales o peores._

 _Por eso los dioses se encargan de ellos junto a sus shinki._

 _Porque un dios sin un Shinki no es nada._

 _¿Y qué es un Shinki?_

 _Los shinki somos los tesoros sagrados de un dios. Un alma errante perteneciente a una persona que no deseaba morir es reconocida por los dioses para tener una segunda oportunidad._

 _De esa forma me converti en shinki, aunque no puedo rememorar los hechos de ninguna manera, pero segun Ryu-sama eso esta bien, ya que el pasado podría corromperme._

 _Una vez unido a un dios, un shinki se convierte en su socio, las emociones del shinki lo afectan y su pecados repercuten también en el dios, un shinki recibe un nombre por parte del dios y ese nombre lo conecta con la vida de este, un shinki tiene que saber controlarse o las consecuencias pueden ser graves._

 _Un shinki le es leal a su dios, pero también hay excepciones y estos son denominados errantes._

 _Un errante es un shinki que sirve a más de un dios, posee varios nombres por lo que no son faciles de detener, no es posible sellarlos ya que para lograrlo es menester conocer todos sus nombres, la única medida que tengo actualmente contra ellos son los límites, sobre todo un errante no es de confianza, y son generalmente despreciados por los demás shinki y dioses._

 _Un shinki es tan fuerte como lo es su dios y dependiendo de a quien va a servir su forma de "arma" es variable._

 _Por último estan los humanos._

 _De ellos no hay mucho que decir, solo son seres que confían en los dioses y les hacen peticiones, algunos son más perceptivos que otros, pudiendo vernos a nosotros los habitantes de la Orilla Lejana y eso es peligroso, un humano conectado a alguno de nosotros podría terminar gravemente herido, por eso no entiendo por qué Ryu-sama..._

La atención del muchacho se dirigió a la castaña que aparentaba no más de dieciocho años.

-¡Puedo resolver sus problemas en un santiamén! -hablaba muy alto, sin llegar a gritar mientras caminaba por todo el parque repetidas veces -¡Mi servicio es rápido, económico y confiable! ¡Ryugami la diosa de los mandados a su servicio!

Esta saltaba de un lado al otro tratando de llamar la atención de los transeúntes, pero pocos eran los que realmente podían verla, incluso con tal escándalo la diosa no podía ser una entidad más invisible para los mortales.

El joven continuó escribiendo en la vieja libreta que poseía, dejando de lado sus divagaciones sobre dioses, shinki y humanos, para adentrarse en su propio arte.

Esperando al llamado de su señora para retirarse a otro lugar.

-Tsukiru~...

Él levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre, posando sus ojos en la chica -Volvamos al centro, a esta hora las personas...

El sonido del celular de la diosa interrumpió, cortandola en plena oración.

-¡Ohayo! ¡Rápida, asequible y confiable! ¡Ryu diosa de los mandados a sus servicios! -respondió enérgicamente.

El peli blanco solo la observó mientras ella caminaba de un lado al otro tomando los detalles del pedido.

Hasta el momento solo habían hecho trabajos domésticos y cosas por el estilo, habían hecho de niñeros, paseadores de perros ¡Incluso habían hecho trabajos de plomería!

Eso abría irritado a cualquier shinki, pero no al albino, aunque a diferencia de los otros shinki, él se sentía un completo fracaso como tesoro sagrado.

-Tsukiru -el tono usualmente alegre de su señora se había vuelto repentinamente serió al cortar la llamada, y el la observó esperando a que hablara -¿Qué pasa?

-¿A que se refiere Ryu-sama?

La muchacha frunció el ceño ante el formalismo pero fue al grano:

-Acabo de sentirlo, algo te preocupa ¿Qué es?

El se sonrojo levemente al ser descubierto tan rápidamente, sin embargó aquello no representaba ninguna sorpresa.

El negó y le pidió continuar con su camino.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Ryu paso una brocha de pintura en la cerca alegremente mientras tarareaba una canción.

Aunque esta solo era una fachada mientras observaba cuidadosamente a su shinki.

Algo lo preocupaba y ella iba a descubrir que era lo que atormentaba su pequeña cabecita.

Aún recordaba con claridad el día que lo conoció.

 **~Flash-back~**

Ryu había pasado de vagear en el parque a huir de los ayakashis salvando las vidas mortales de dos niños.

Sin un shinki ella no podía pelear, por ello se dedicó a correr.

Llegó hasta un edificio vacío, el patio era amplio y le ofrecía tres caminos distintos, ella tomó el de la derecha sintiendo como los repugnantes espíritus se acercaban.

Termino en un jardín, un invernadero se alzaba en la parte posterior y allí fue donde decidió ocultar a los pequeños humanos.

En ese momento lo vio.

Como una luciérnaga, brillaba y daba vueltas alrededor una maceta de flores de tonalidades violetas.

 _Es un chico, un adolescente, ya lo había visto vagando por aquí, no el siempre esta aquí. Tsk... es una edad difícil pero no tengo muchas opciones_

Juntando los dedos indice y del medio señalo a la mota de luz que en ese momento era el espíritu y una luz azulada resplandeció en la punta de estos.

-Tú, que no tienes lugar en este mundo, ni hogar al que regresar, te concedo mi bendición. Mi nombre es Ryu, yo te concederé un nombre y una meta, yo te concedo el honor de servirme. Que mi divinidad sea la luz que guíe tu camino. A partir de ahora serás mi shinki.

¡Y tu nombre sera Tsuki! ¡Y como shinki Ge! ¡Ven a mi, Geki!

La luz la había rodeado y entonces se hallo a si misma vestida con un extraño atuendo de estiló victoriano, era una camisa blanca antigua con una de esas corbatas denominadas _ascot_ en color verde, un saco largo negro con costura metálica y muchos botones, unos pantalones del mismo color y unas botas ajustadas.

Probablemente ella se veia muy bien, pero...

... ella estaba esperando un arma.

Una risa estridente y gruesa inundo sus oidos en el momento precisó en el que un ayakashi se le abalanzaba.

Con un salto alto lo esquivo, sintiendose muchísimo más ligera de lo que realmente era, ella podia llegar a los diez metros de un salto normalmente, pero su poder de salto se habia incrementado. Su velocidad y agilidad también se habían vuelto supremos.

Emocionada se arriesto y dio un salto con una vuelta en el aire para encajarle una patada al espíritu maligno.

Pero al parecer su fuerza física no solo seguía igual, sino que esaa lindas botas no servían para herir.

A lo mucho podia matar una mosca.

De nuevo la risa que ella muy bien conocía y entonces él hablo:

-¿Me vas a llamar o qué? No vine aquí a perder mi tiempo ¿Sabes?

Ella apreto los dientes, era frustrante, pero no habia otra opción.

-¡Ven, Yoki!

Un fusil Heckler & Koch MSG90 se formó en sus manos ella se lo colgo en la espalda y se teletranporto a si misma a la azotea.

Desde allí comenzó a disparar.

Los ayakashis caían uno por uno conforme iban llegando hasta que no quedo ninguno y entonces ella volvió al invernadero por los infantes quienes se habían quedado dormidos.

Los devolvió al parque y se aseguró de despertarlos antes de saltar a algun lugar alejado.

-Hikaru.

El fusil tomo forma humana, un joven fornido, de cabello negro azulado y ojos azul eléctrico le ofrecía una sonrisa ladina.

-Lindo conjuntó.

Ella lo miró tratando de parecer enojada, sin embargo una lágrima rebelde surco su mejilla seguida de otras más hasta que finalmente dejaron de salir.

-¿Tan tristes eran sus recuerdos?

Ryu sonrió y miro al joven, los de él igual eran tristes, y probablemente los de todos los shinki lo eran.

-Si, espero poder hacerlo feliz.

Hikaru rió, como si le hubiesen contado el chiste del año.

-¡Primero busca una casa!

Ella se sonrojo levemente y entonces lo miró enojada.

-Eres muy malo ¿Sabes? Pero de igual forma eres necesario -entonces ella lo miro suplicante y una mueca se formo en el rostro del joven.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Olvide algo en el jardín de ese lugar -ella puso las manos en señal de ruego -es una libreta, estaba entre las masetas ¿Podrías ir por ella?

-Tsk -el peli negro se levantó y dirigió sus pies de caminó al lugar -te encontrare en el templo de Ebisu, supongo que aun no lo transformas porque quieres estar allí antes.

Ella se sentía aliviada de que la conociese tan bien, la noche estaba cerca y un yukata delgado no iba a de darle calor a su nuevo shinki.

No tardo nada en aparecerse allí.

-Tsukiru.

Ella volvió a sus vestimentas usuales y frente a ella un joven de contextura fornida, cabello albino que terminaba en negro y ojos heterocromáticos apareció.

El lucía adorablemente confundido.

-Ven, te tengo que explicar varías cosas, Tsukiru.

En ese momento ella nunca penso que Lysandro Ainsworth se convertiría en su más leal amigo.

 **~Fin Flash-back~**

-¿Ryu-sama, se encuentra bien? -los ojos bicolores de su shinki la miraban con preocupación.

-Si, Tsukiru, solo estaba pensando que debería poner mi número en algún lugar de este barrio, nunca he estado por aquí -mintió hábilmente y entonces fruncio el ceño - Y no me llames Ryu-sama, solo dime Ryu.

-Pero los shinki de Ebisu lo llaman Ebisu-sama.

Ryu se acerco y lo mancho con pintura blanca en la nariz y parte de la mejilla sorprendiendolo.

-Ebisu es uno de los siete dioses de la fortuna, es lógico que le den ese tipo de distinción, yo apenas estoy empezando, cuando tenga un billón de seguidores aceptaré que le coloquen el _-sama_ a mi nombre. En todo caso a Ebisu si deberías decirle Ebisu-sama.

Así qué ambos pasaron el resto de la tarde en silencio y cuando terminaron de pintar recibieron su paga.

-¿Segura que solo quieres cinco? -preguntó la mujer sacando un billete de cinco euros de su bolsillo del delantal.

-Sip, ese es el preció por mis servicios.

La mujer suspiró y le entrego el billete antes de agradecerle y volver a su hogar.

-¿Volvemos a importunar a Ebisu? -un brilló de diversión se asomaba en los ojos de la Diosa mientras esperaba la respuesta de su shinki.

Pero antes de recibir una respuesta ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

El Takamagahara.

Hogar de los dioses, cada dios que se respetase tenía un terreno en el.

Ese no era el caso de Ryu.

Pero si de la mujer sentada en el sillón rojo de terciopelo.

Esta llevaba un vestido revelador y provocativo, con una boa de piel de tigre sobre sus hombros.

Increiblemente muy lejos de lucir vulgar con tal escote ella era la elegancia y gracia personificadas.

La mujer se acomodo algunos mechones de su cabello negro antes de hablarles a la diosa y shinki tirados en el piso.

-Bienvenidos sean, Ryu y Tsukiru, mis más humildes disculpas por traerlos aqui sin previó avisó, pero necesitaba su presencia.

La castaña gruño y miró con enojo a la mujer.

-¡Inari! ¡Se puede saber cuál es tu problema!

Ella era Inari, la diosa del éxito.

Por su parte Lysandro sacudió su cabeza y miro a la mujer, si bien la primera vez había quedado embelesado al verla, después de diez encuentros el encanto se había perdido.

-¡Tsukiru! ¡Es increíble verte nuevamente! -exclamó la mujer acariciando la mejilla del chico obligandolo a verla a los ojos.

Un sonrojo violentó se apoderó del shinki.

Quizá aun estaba _un poco_ asombrado por aquella mujer.

-¡¿Se puede saber que quieres?! -demandó la oji granate enojada por haber quedado a un lado cuándo seguramente el asunto era con ella.

-Un poco de tu tiempo nada más, sigueme.

Con suaves movimientos Inari se deslizo hacía otra habitación seguida de la diosa de los mandados.

En cuanto desaparecieron otras figuras se hicieron presentes.

-Entonces sigues con esa perdedora.

Los shinki de Inari habían entrado sin previó avisó cual ventisca a exasperar al albino con cada idiotez que salia de sus sucias bocas hacía su señora.

Apretando los puños él simuló calma. Y procuró que ninguna palabra ofensiva abandonase su boca.

-Callense.

La orden dada por Yumite -el favorito de Inari-, fue acatada sin rechistar.

Quizá Lysandro hubiese agradecido, pero el pelirrojo era por mucho, el peor de todos los shinki de la diosa del éxito.

Además de que existía una historia que entrelazaba al shinki, a Inari y a su señora.

Ambas volvieron tras unos cuantos segundos, la de cabello negro lucía levemente disgustada y Ryu echaba fuego por la boca.

Esto hasta que ambas posaron sus ojos en Yumite y sus rostros se iluminaron tan rápido que Lysandro podía llegar a pensar que sus expreciones de enojo habían sido una ilusión.

De cualquier forma el albino jalo a la atontada Ryu antes de que Yumite lanzará algún comentario mordaz.

-Nos retiramos Inari-sama -en hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomo nuevamente el brazo de la castaña para sacarla de allí.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Finalmente en el mundo humano.

Solo hay una cosa de la que se habla desde hace tres meses.

El incendio.

Los heridos.

Los muertos.

Algo lógico tomando en cuenta que había sido la tragedia del siglo en el Sweet Amoris.

Solo dos estudiantes habían muerto. Uno estaba en coma, luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

Los heridos no pasaban de unos diez y entre ellos estaba el joven de llamativo cabello celeste.

Theo Kahler había cometido un error.

Fisicamente no mistraba signos de daño alguno, pero...

-¡Diantres! ¡Iris ve por Travis o Alexy! El debilucho de Theo se a dormido otra vez.

Acatando las ordenes de Kim, la peli naranja salió diaparada del salón de clases mientras la morena suspiraba con disgusto.

El muchacho de ojos grises por su parte observaba su cuerpo.

En ese momento Theo se encontraba fuera de este, todo había ocurrido luego de que lograse sacar a Kentin de entre los escombros. Una viga había caido justó sobre el inmovilizando la mitad de su cuerpo, de no ser por Travis y el profesor Farres probablemente ya no habría salido de allí o abría terminado como sus tres compañeros.

La expresión del muchacho se agrio, ese no era un buen recuerdo.

Sobre todo cuando pensaba en Lysandro, quién había sido por mucho una de las pocas personas que consideraba un amigo.

Y ahora estaba muerto.

Y él ahora era un espíritu con cola de perro de color celeste que se paseaba por el Sweet Amoris mientras que su cuerpo tomaba una siesta en el aula de Delanay.

El suspiró cansado de la situación, esta no era favorable en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Paro en seco frente a la estructura semi carbonizada que solía ser el gimnasio, Theo queria llorar cada vez que lo veia. Tanta tristeza y rabia. Al final no habían salvado a todos, pero había algo más que perturbaba su mente en cada instante y lo consumía lentamente.

Cuando lo estaban sacando en una camilla lo había escuchado, las palabras del bombero a la directora Shermansky.

 _El incendio había sido provocado._

No un trágico accidente, no un fallo técnico, lo habían hecho adrede.

Y eso envenenaba su corazón.

Un estudiantes habia tratado de matarlos, o matar a alguien, pero ¿Quien? ¿Por qué? ¿Cual había sido su objetivo?

Había prometido descubrirlo, por Lysandro y por todos.

Él no iba a dejar impune al culpable.

* * *

 **Bueno espero no haberles aburrido con tan larga introducción, pero crei importante dar a conocer algunos detalles para ayudar a quienes quieran participar con sus fichas y a entender mejor la historia.**

 **Hay dos tipos de ficha: una para shinki y otra para humano.**

 **FICHA DE HUMANO**

 **Nombre:**

 **Apellido:**

 **Edad: 15-17**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Vestimenta:**

 **Historia:**

 **Si tiene o no conexión con Theo: _Theo es el principal entre los humanos ya que él esta investigando la tragedia el incendió por lo que esto es importante._**

 **Motivo por el cuál puede ver a los habitantes de la Orilla Lejana: _les pido que sean creativas en esta._**

 **Extra: _aqui pueden poner gusto/disgustos, alguna curiosidad sobre su OC, etc, etc._**

 **Chico: _Estan disponibles: Lysandro, Nathaniel, Armin, Castiel, Alexy y Kentin._**

 _ **NOTA: voy a elegir a una de las OC humanas para que desempeñe un rol como el de Sucrette, ósea que el algún momento todos los chicos han tenido interés en ella.**_

 **FICHA DE SHINKI**

 **Nombre:**

 **Apellido:**

 **Nombre como Shinki: _este es algo complejo ya que hay que ver muchos aspectos pero para no molestarlas con ello les voy a pedir que coloquen cinco o más palabras (puede ser cualquiera:lluvia, gato, paz, etc) para que pueda pasar todo el procedimiento para encontrar el nombre como por ejemplo el de Lysandro: Su nombre es Tsuki, como tesoro sagrado Ge y como persona Tsukiru. Y es convocado cuando lo llama "Geki"_**

 ** _Yo después les mando que nombres salieron y me dicen cual les gusta más ^-^_**

 **Edad: 15-17**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Vestimenta:**

 **Historia:**

 **Como murió:**

 **¿Como shinki qué es lo que espera de un dios?:**

 **Como arma: puede ser cualquier objeto.**

 **Como se siente al saber que esta muerto y como lo lleva:**

 **Extra: _aqui pueden poner gusto/disgustos, alguna curiosidad sobre su OC, etc, etc._**

 **Chico: _Estan disponibles: Lysandro, Nathaniel, Armin, Castiel, Alexy y Kentin._**

 _ **NOTA: Dependiendo de su ficha voy a ver de quien van a ser shinki o si sera un errante.**_

 **Bueno eso sería todo! Espero que se animen a participar y me den la oportunidad de manejar sus OCs, cualquier duda o consulta pueden decirmelo por PM y yo responderé lo más rápido que pueda.**

 **Dejo de aburrirlas con mi palabrería y me voy.**

 **Saludos :3**


End file.
